


wake up call

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Being woken at five in the morning is never pleasant.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: 1 Million Words' Numbers Challenge





	wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> For the numbers challenge (507)

When his sleep is interrupted by the insistent ring of his cell phone, Jubal is reaching for it before he even opens his eyes. Somewhere deep in the recesses of his slumbering brain, he recognises the ring tone as the one he’d programmed for Isobel so he’s not surprised when it’s her crisp tones he hears on the other end of the line. She’s mercifully brief and his brain retains the important details, a bomb in the financial district, one building almost levelled, minimal casualties, call everyone in. 

He barely needs to speak before dead air fills his ears. 

He tosses the phone back on the nightstand just as the bedside lamp on the other nightstand goes on. He screws his eyes up against the sudden brightness, hears Kristen’s voice asking, “If she’s calling at 5.07am, how bad is it?” 

“Bad.” He opens his eyes again, looks across at her and fills her in quickly on the particulars. “I’ll call the team,” he finishes and she nods, already sitting up. 

“I’ll make some coffee.” She makes a move to throw off the covers but he catches her wrist before she can. He’s knows they’re on the clock and every second counts but he’s worked cases like this before, knows how long, how difficult they can be. Taking a few seconds to pull her close, press his lips to hers, is a no-brainer, not when they don’t know how long it’ll be before they’re back here again. 

“Bless you,” he says when he pulls away from her, grinning at the flush on her cheeks and the way she bites her lip. And if he admires the view as she dresses quickly and quietly while he calls Maggie and OA, well she doesn’t seem to mind at all.


End file.
